1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a main distributing strip for incoming and outgoing electrical lines, and in particular is concerned with a main distributing strip for a telecommunication system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Main distributing strips are generally composed of a contact housing part and of a sub-housing connected therewith for the connection of incoming and outgoing line leads in a telecommunication system, particularly in a private branch exchange system with the assistance of contacts arranged adjacently in pairs and in at least one row and held in corresponding receptacle chambers of the contact part housing, each of the contacts having their one end region fashioned to a clamp element respectively serving for insulation-free clamped connection of the line leads, and contact poles at their other end region that are resiliently fashioned for at least one of the contact components assigned to one another, the contact poles effecting a separable electrical connection together with the contact pole of the neighboring contact allocated thereto.
In such a main distributing strip having a plurality of terminal clamp elements that allow the insulation-piercing or insulation-disrupting connection of electrical conductors, the terminal clamp elements extend in the same direction. Approximately the entire width of such a main distributing strip is respectively required for the arrangement of the contact components belonging to one another in pairs, including the separating location line therebetween. Upon utilization of guide eyelets, the line leads to be connected are guided on the outside at both sides along the longitudinal limiting surfaces. When such strips are mounted in rows at a mounting rack with their long sides side-by-side, then an optimally-small distance therebetween is usually selected in order to be able to attach the greatest possible plurality of such strips. In such a case, the manual wiring jobs that are necessary are made considerably more difficult due to these tight conditions.